Pulp Friction
Pulp Friction is the fifth mission in The After Dark Scene stand-alone expansion, which involves the protagonists, Armin Van de Corput and Albert Meursault. Plot Another usual day at Lacroix's Diner, a 1950s-style diner offering breakfast, booze and servers who sing classics of old days past. It's about 9:00 in the morning, and while the place isn't jammed, there's a healthy number of people drinking coffee, biting on burgers and chewing fries. Two of these people are Armin and Albert Meursault, old buddies reunited. The pair ordered the meal of the day: Blue-plate chicken-fried steak, eggs, meatloaf, and potatoes; Armin gets extra sausages. Meursault, who insists on being called Albert, asks the waiter to remove the eggs for intimate reasons. Albert has a slight French accent and, like his fellow countryman, smokes cigarettes like they are going out of style; he would know if they were too, being a societal critic and convivial journalist. They are in the middle of a conversation, Armin and Albert, recalling past experiences since they departed five years ago. After Armin went under after leaving the music scene, Albert went on a pilgrimage to his home country, whereas he spoke to various intellectuals of philosophy. Armin had the least to boast, as he fell into depression and slight credit debt, deep down wishing he could return to the life he had in the 90s; the music culture tethered around his fingertips. All was going slender, the guys discussing things from past choices, austerity programs, and why Meursault deplores eggs. Suddenly, two masked robbers armed with a revolver and a bat, burst through the entrance. Spoiling the mood. The player then gets two character options: Select Armin or Select Albert, Armin will be the default if the player lets ten seconds pass. Armin=Armin will not stand, and will continue to cut at his sausages, unaltered. He knows he is not a hero and has no intentions of disrupting the holdup. Around the room, the diner is silent albeit breathing, with Armin's knife making scraping noises on his plate. One of the robbers on crowd control moves over to his table and slams his baseball bat on the table; the breakfast propelling into the air making a mess. Armin, silver utensils froze in place -in an eating position, with a piece of sausage dangling in front of his open mouth- slightly turns his eyes to the thief. A button prompt reads: "Attack". Accepting that prompt will initialize a quick time event, which lets the player choose different ways to kill the robber. These include: A sausage, which Armin will jam down the throat of the stickup robber; The utensils, which Armin will gouge into the face and vital areas of the robber; The bat itself, which Armin will pull from the table and repeatedly beat the footpad over the head (There are seven choosable options). Avoiding the prompt will make Armin finish his bite, and raise his hands. |-| Albert=If Albert Meursault is chosen, the player will be given a simple task: "Tackle the armed robber". If the objective is missed, the armed assailant will turn and shoot Armin (Who is off camera and will begin to attack the robber with a bat) which will fail the mission. If the player utilizes the new tackling mechanic, the robber will be taken down and Albert will have several options: Break the arm which is holding the pistol, rendering him less threatening; Gouge his eyes, blinding the robber; Choke the assailant with both hands from on top. "Stop humping the guy, Albert." Armin will say as Albert subdues or executes the once-armed robber. Two passing policemen will burst through the door, a middle age and young duo, the eldest with his gun drawn and aiming at Albert. He orders the two to put their hands where the officer can see them. The old officer believes that they are robbing the place, and have just killed two hostages - As Albert is holding the gun, and Armin is holding the bat-. Transcript Mission Objectives *Select Armin or Select Albert *Attack the Robber *Kill or Spare the Robber *Grab the Money *Fight or Negotiate with Police *Escape Cafe *Drive Home Gold Medal Objectives Trivia *The Mission's title is an homage to the Director 's . *Lacroix is taken from , an American pornographic actress. *Lacroix's Diner is a satire of the real-life Roxy's Diner, Ranked #464 of 3,950 Restaurants in Las Vegas. Navigation Category:Missions in The After Dark Scene